


Jupiter's Sun

by tepidJudgement



Series: A Credit For Your Thoughts (a Greedy Pull series) [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: And Also The Fact Shes A Warframe, Cowgirl Position, Drabble, F/M, Fondling, In Which Voxx Calls Out On Alad V And His Issues With Intimacy, Intimacy, Relationship Issues, Vaginal Fingering, alad "i don't know how to love anyone if they aren't zanuka" v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: So far from hereAnd the stars, they'll guide me homeWhen I falterAnd everything comes crumbling down'Cause it has and it willYou're no angelBut we got so close- Jupiter





	Jupiter's Sun

It was a mundane day like any other day, quite early in fact. The sun was just starting to filter through the clouds as Alad V typed away, however quietly did someone join him.

A soft sigh reverberated from her helm, her chin propped up on her hand as she observed the equations on the highlighted screen- the ones Alad V was currently assessing.

He paid her no mind, he was used to this by now. Her company, that is. Rarely does she actually just sit down in quiet content while he works, she’s either chiding him about his horrible sitting posture or bugging him about whether or not he ate that day. It was all oddly… mundane and domestic for his taste. But it gave variety to his daily routine, something else to think about aside from ones and twos, robot parts and programs. Even if they were infuriating to answer.

But right now? Voxx was quiet. Quiet but annoyed. As apparent from that little sigh. She was waiting for him to ask her what was wrong, he knew this. She was quite predictable, she wouldn’t let on what was eating at her until he asked first, not like he cared anyways. It wasn’t _his_ problem after all.

Another huff as her head tilted slightly towards Alad. He was quiet for a moment, glancing toward her out of his peripheral vision. His tone was nonchalant, finally giving her a segway to talk.

“Something seems to be… Troubling you, Voxx.” It was barely above a mutter, but enough for her to hear. Her attention was drawn back towards the monitor with problems and coding before pushing herself up for a second.

“As much as I like watching you work, this is… very boring.”

Very boring? Well what did she want him to do? This was his _job_. He didn’t have to make it ‘entertaining’ for her, she just has to suck it up.

“You know, considering all those invasions you did for me, I’d think you’d want a moment of peace and quiet.” Alad V shrugged a bit, inputting a string of text into the program… and there it was.

His vision was blocked by shimmering metal as Voxx stepped between him and the desk. He knew where this was going almost immediately.

“You never just say it outright do you hm? Well I-“ He was quickly cut off by Voxx sliding onto his lap and putting a finger to his lips. He quirked a brow ridge slightly at her.

“Alad, I’ve had a very, _very_ long day. As much as I enjoy our little exchanges, now is not the time for them. So you’re either going to fuck me or I’ll go back to my orbiter and do it myself.”

Alad was quiet for a long while, his expression softening _just_ slightly from the mischievous one he usually dons.

“Well… Aren’t you straightforward, mmm, today.” He shrugged slightly, his hands moving to rest on her hips.

Another sigh, the frame leaned a tad closer, arching her back and laying her arms along his shoulders.

“You know how to make me feel good, Alad. Help me relax a little?” Her request was delivered with a softer tone, something within Alad changed slightly, for just a moment. She… Clearly wasn’t going to play along with his jests, and she’s done so much for him already… Perhaps she can consider this a reward for being so loyal to him…

He hummed slightly, gripping her hip and pulling her towards him. His free hand caressed the sides of her frame, drawing his hands along the curves of her waist right to her chest. Voxx let out a quiet moan, arching against Alad just slightly.

He always appreciated the noises and reactions she had to his touch, it sent an adrenaline rush like he’s never felt before. But something about this felt different. It felt more… Raw, almost. There weren’t any walls to hide behind- at least, not on her end it seemed. Voxx was an enigma, and many times have they, well, copulated. But never has she presented herself in such a vulnerable state before. Alad V wanted to relish in this moment just a little bit longer. His lower hand began to reach around, a finger barely touching the burning flesh that adorned her pelvis. She twitched slightly, trying to rub against the digit.

“Eager today, hmm?” He smirked a bit, earning a quiet hush from Voxx. Even if she didn’t reciprocate, he’d still have his say. She, she was establishing a pace much slower than he was used to with her. Normally between them it was hard, rough, _fast_. But right now? Complete opposite.

Not that he had a problem or anything, but it was something he wasn’t used too.

He slipped in a finger, than another one quickly afterwards. Voxx’s frame tumbled with a content hum, rocking against his hand at a slow pace. Alad was quiet for a bit, leaning his head a bit closer to her, she was so… warm. So… inviting.

There wasn’t many things that he’d admit about what he liked about Voxx, but many of it had to do with looks than feeling. Voxx was a ravid part taker in the whole ‘fashion frame’ wave. While many of her so called ‘looks’ were quite hit or miss, there was one that he particularly liked, but he refuses to ever tell her. She doesn’t deserve that ego boost.

She said it was the… Pneuma, skin. He liked how metallic it looked, the little designs beveled into the skin, the way parts floated in magnetic synergy, and just the way it made her look and feel. It was… Ethereal, in a way. Like an angel. His clockwork angel. He didn’t notice how close they really were until he felt her arms wrap around him. He jolted away slightly, it wasn’t that he was afraid of intimacy- well. He won’t get into that, but he just couldn’t… get past the fact she was a _warframe_. Killers designed just to destroy him and his kin, even after all she’s done for him… who knows what these unpredictable monsters could do.

Voxx froze, pulling herself back to look at Alad. Even without expressions she was clearly puzzled, tilting her helm to look at him. Alad’s occupied hand gripped the chair’s end, the one that was fondling her chest raising and waving off her concern. “I’m- I’m fine. Stop being so concerned about me, it’s making you look weaker than you already are, Voxx.” She wasn’t having that, to say the least.

She huffed loudly, sitting back against his lap. “I just… I don’t understand you Alad. One moment we’re having hot vigorous sex and the next you don’t even want to look at me.” She was annoyed, yet still remained in her spot, hands entwined behind his neck.

“I know what my kind has done to you, to your people. To everyone. I know to everyone we’re some mindless savages who kill because we were told too. But you said it yourself, I’m a Limited Edition, I’m different. I don’t even _work_ for the Lotus anymore. I know that… probably doesn’t make a difference. But please, for just this moment, can we please pretend that these faction wars don’t exist and just enjoy ourselves for today?”

He was… Speechless. What did she know that let her seem she could _lecture_ him on how he should feel about her? Alad V let out a disgruntled huff, but ultimately gave in to her request. But just for today.

“Fine.” Was all he muttered before his hands started roaming again, Voxx scooted closer to him, this time on her own volition, unprompted. She pulled him closer, causing him to get intimately close to her frame once more. She felt him sigh against her skin as his free hand held fast on her waist and his other return to its original action.

Not a lot of foreplay was needed in this endeavor, she was more than ready to take his member, and quite eager as well. He pushed her back slightly, fumbling with his fly as he unsheathed himself. Voxx was quiet for a moment, wiggling her butt in anticipation. A small sneer left Alad, not any of his insulting ones no. It was something much more genuine than that.

He stroked himself a couple times before positioning his length. Pressing down on her thigh with his free hand, Voxx slowly lowered herself onto him, sheathing his cock. The frame let out a soft moan, arching her chest against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Alad’s hands laid against her hips, his thumbs rubbing against the metallic flesh as she began rocking against his length at a slow pace. It wasn’t anything wild or rough like he preferred but it wasn’t… unenjoyable. Something about the whole thing felt a lot… a lot more personal. More emotional, perhaps. Voxx wasn’t screaming his name as he would of liked, no, she made small moans and huffs as she worked against his length, laying her head against the crook of his neck. Seeing her so vulnerable against him, her metallic skin reflecting the soft beige glow of the filtered Jupiter sun, she seemed so… Celestial. Unreal. Rarely did he ever dwell on these mundane thoughts. It was then he realized the weight of what he got himself into starting a relationship with such a capricious spirit.

Voxx’s body started to heat up more, a sign he came to know well. He felt himself drawing closer as well, he gripped her ass slightly, letting out a strained huff. The two didn’t need to say a word. Their actions spoke for them after all.

Voxx let out a loud gasp, her arms wrapping around Alad tight as they both reached climax. Her frame shuddered slightly, tense in the sparking feeling. Soon does she relax against him, her arms falling to lay upon his forearms. Alad huffed slightly, moving his head to lay upon her shoulder. Mmm… he forgot to pull out this time around.

Voxx didn’t seem too worried about that though.

They were both quiet for a long time, content in the soft afterglow they’ve created. The first to disturb this peace however was Voxx.

She perked up slightly looking down at Alad’s hand as it slowly held onto Voxx’s, entwining their fingers as his thumb rubbed against her’s gently. She went to say something but Alad spoke first.

“Just… for today.”

Voxx softened slightly, returning to lay against Alad. He wasn’t so bad, she knew deep down he wasn’t. But even if he wasn’t willing to be this close to her all the time, at least he showed he was capable of love.

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT DRABBLE I WROTE AT LIKE... 2 am the other day. i wanted some greedy pull fluff because alad v is such a Shitty Bitch so i wanted voxx getting him to relax and accept the intimacy for once in his stupid reclusive life.


End file.
